


Четыре свадьбы и одни похороны

by SantAiryN



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Драг-квин — не самая целомудренная профессия. Но это не значит, что королевы не хотят простого человеческого счастья.





	Четыре свадьбы и одни похороны

Шерон не могла ненавидеть РуПола. После всего, что он для неё сделал — не имела на это ни малейшего права. Было бы чудовищной неблагодарностью, проклинать его несколько раз на дню, желая ему массу всего хорошего — от вечного запора до старческого маразма, ведь так? И Шерон держалась как могла. Но иногда... ну, не так уж редко, если взять на себя труд подсчитать, проклятия рвались наружу сами собой. 

Да, то, что приобрела Шерон Нидлс, было бесценно: известность, признание, тысячи подписчиков в инстаграме. Теперь она больше не фрик с задворок Питтсбурга, вечный аутсайдер с неизвестными перспективами. У нее есть контракты и деньги. Когда-то им с Аляской бывало и пожрать не на что — все спускалось в клубах и на алкоголь. И если они теперь были способны сорваться в неслабый загул, то строго в ограниченных рамках — до дня следующего выступления. По крайней мере, они пытались это правило соблюдать. Хотя бы иногда. Никто, правда, не мешал напиваться в процессе... Шерон нахмурилась и посмотрела на бодро вопящую на сцене Аляску. Кажется, к программе «упиться в хлам на очередной вечеринке» они уже приступили.

Любовь к выпивке в среде драг-квин — обычное дело. Кто-то даже лечится, записывается на анонимные программы. Им с Аляской всегда казалось, что это херня. У них все под контролем, и они могут выдать отличное шоу в любом состоянии. Возможно, так и было, а точнее — им так казалось, пока Шерон не выиграла королевские гонки. 

Теперь под постоянными щелчками телекамер эти вечные пьяные загулы стали выглядеть неприятно. Драг-супер-стар не может падать со сцены в полном неадеквате, Шерон это понимала прекрасно. И ей приходилось держать себя в руках. Но что можно сделать с другим человеком? С тем, кто отчаянно стремится радоваться твоей победе и залить чем-нибудь покрепче мысль о том, что его-то не взяли, хотя он пытался множество раз — Аляска подавала заявки одну за другой, год за годом, а Шерон хватило одной попытки. Это непросто переварить. Шерон понимала Аляску как никто другой, но ничего не могла сделать с её чувствами, только бесилась зря.

Была надежда, что заявок больше не будет и рано или поздно всё уляжется. Но нет, кастинг на новый сезон открыт — и Аляска радостно прыгает по комнате, потому что на этот раз она в игре. И вроде бы надо радоваться, но Шерон «умная девочка». Как сильно бы она ни любила Аляску, как бы ни ценила, какой бы крутой королевой ее ни считала — она понимала, что Аляску взяли только ради красивой истории отношений двух драг-квин, и что корону Аляске не дадут. Но знала, что будет болеть, будет болеть до последнего. Чем черти не шутят, вдруг повезет? И долбаная тоска в глубине глаз дорогого человека наконец уйдёт. 

Но Ру своевременно напомнил всем, что коварство заложено в природе телешоу. Только ленивый не помянул на съемках победу Шерон. Продюсеры жаждали рассказов о совместной жизни двух королев. Просили фотографий. Хотели, чтобы победительница записала в поддержку ролик, который они запустят на экране в комнате отдыха за сценой. Она, конечно, сделала это, но боялась представить, что будет, если Аляска вернется домой ни с чем. 

Умница Ляски дошла до финала. Приехав со съемок сезона, она долго стояла в прихожей, не выпуская из рук свою Шерон, которая потом не знала, куда деть глаза, когда отснятые серии наконец показали по тв. Потому что то, что выглядело на экране готической сказкой о драг-дивах, на деле было обычной жизнью, полной мелких и крупных ссор, обид, глупых поступков. И ничто так больно не било по сердцу, как слова Аляски о том, что больше всего она боится потерять любовь всей своей жизни.

Сквозь полный бокал Шерон посмотрела на мечущиеся на сцене огни прожекторов. Аляска уже закончила номер и деловито объясняла что-то бармену неподалеку, но смотреть в ту сторону не хотелось. Шерон одним махом отпила половину налитого и подумала, что в ее традиционном образе никто даже не прочухает, как погано у нее на душе. Удачный образ. Бокал очень быстро подошел к концу.

В такси по дороге домой царило молчание. Все устали, все были сильно пьяны. Аляска едва не забыла костюм на заднем сиденье, Шерон что-то по этому поводу сказала. Прошло не больше десяти минут, а по их дому уже летали вещи и выплевывались обидные слова. Алкоголь — неважный помощник в переговорах. И в какой-то момент сорвалось то самое «да ты просто завистливая сука». Может, ругались королевы истерично, визгливо, немного по-бабски, но вот морду били по-настоящему. И это было больно. От Шерон не осталось и следа. Только красный от злости, тощий взъерошенный Аарон и напротив него, вместо Аляски, растрепанный Джастин с перекошенным лицом. 

— Значит, я недостаточно хорош для тебя, да? — пошатнувшись, Джастин вытер рукавом разбитую губу. — Да пошел ты нахрен, катись к чёртовой матери со всем этим дерьмом вместе.

Аарон, кажется, даже что-то ответил. Возможно, послал так же далеко и на долго. Но не смотря на пьяную злость и заплывающий глаз, успел отметить, что что-то идёт не так, как обычно. Джастин больше не стал ничего говорить. Он зачем-то быстро поднялся в спальню, спустился с внушительным криво закрытым чемоданом и просто вышел из дома. И больше не вернулся.

Аарон молча смотрел на дверь когда-то общего дома еще, наверно, минут десять. Потом вздрогнул, нетвердыми шагами дошел до кухни и нашарил в шкафчике открытую бутылку. Кажется, они только что похоронили любовь всей своей жизни.

***

Манила Лузон поправила воротничок белоснежной рубашки и придирчиво осмотрела себя в зеркале. Костюм был безупречен. Строгие формы, классический покрой. Четкая противоположность тому, что они с Миком задумали. Манила ухмыльнулась и подмигнула отражению.

— Карл, господи, ты в своем уме? Ну кто же так делает! А если я не успею приехать?! 

— Да перестань, мам, тоже мне событие века. Это будет больше вечеринка, чем серьезное мероприятие.

В трубке нехорошо промолчали. Карл знал, что мать будет недовольна, но предпочел на это забить. План вообще-то не подразумевал ее оповещения, но Мик внезапно упёрся и пришлось сказать. Сухо, спокойно, почти без эмоций. Конечно же, известие вызвало массу возмущения. Пфф, можно подумать, ему к этому привыкать. Главное, чтобы друзья не подвели. Впрочем, в них он почти не сомневался — все, кому были высланы приглашения согласились приехать.

Манила ловко прищелкнула пальцами и одними губами произнесла «Работай, детка!» Карл в отражении дерзко вздёрнул голову и растрепал челку. Это будет незабываемый день, он так решил.

Мик в белом платье смотрелся на ура. Гости покатывались со смеху, глядя как Карл ведёт его под руку всеми силами изображая пафосную невозмутимость, и радостно аплодировали. Особенно усердствовала Ража. Со своим свежеиспечённый мужем напару. Карл не мог не бросить в их сторону ехидный взгляд — «Что, Ража, съела, сучка? Думала, я так и буду твоим безотказным вариантом потрахаться, когда приспичит?..» Хотя, с неё бы сталось и массовую оргию предложить. Но вон как радуется, неужели взаправду? Стареет, видимо. Словно вдогонку этим мыслям, Ража задорно присвистнула и стиснула плечи мужа.

Вдалеке за окнами ярко украшенной капеллы пестрил огнями Лас-Вегас. Он служил отличным фоном их частной вакханалии, в которой мало кто бы опознал настоящую свадьбу. И даже жених в идеальном костюме едва не забыл поставить подпись на документах, вызвав среди гостей новую порцию веселья.

Мик веселился чуть ли не больше всех. Вращая широким подолом платья, он всячески старался войти в образ дамы, ну или на худой конец драг-квин, не накопившей на парик. И Карл чувствовал, что всё сделал правильно. Пусть это не совсем его мечта, но так даже лучше. Меньше ненужных мыслей, меньше трагедий, если что-то пойдет не так.

Когда-то Манила хотела обычную свадьбу. С родителями, торжественными речами, множеством драг-квин в самых лучших нарядах, медленным танцем в сгущающиеся сумерках. И она была уверена, что заслуживает этого. Ровно до того, момента, как не стало Захары. Наверное, все самое светлое, что было в душе Карла-Манилы, закончилось именно тогда, когда он понял, что никогда не получит прощения.

Что имеем — не храним... Манила всегда была той ещё вертихвосткой. Ей казалось, что Захара для нее слишком правильная, слишком спокойная. И она оправдывала этим один адюльтер за другим. Понимание того, что люди чертовски хрупкие существа пришло, только когда раздался звонок из больницы. Когда оказалось, что слишком поздно это ни разу не фигура речи. И с этим осознанием теперь как-то придется жить.

И Манила пыталась выживать, как умела. Носилась по клубам, меняла мужчин, крутила хвостом перед Ражей, которая с хищным интересом подбиралась всё ближе. Маниле нравилась такая дружба — тяжёлая и приятная к телу, как покрывало из дорого тёмного атласа. Но Карл никогда не обманывал себя в природе этих отношений. Он знал, что легко может наскучить, если позволит себе расслабиться или поддаться слишком быстро. Раже всегда были интересны только сильные соперники.

И тем не менее, оказалось, что Ража умеет любить. Например, вот этого чудаковатого парня, который теперь её муж. Который почему-то здорово раздражает Манилу, особенно, после того, как разбуженная внезапным звонком она получила приглашение на скромную, почти семейную церемонию. Это было немного слишком, и Мик был неожиданно обрадован предложением пожениться немедленно. Ну, до конца недели. Лас-Вегас в таких делах всегда был лучшим вариантом.

Просто невыносимо было представить, что Ража теперь официально кому-то принадлежит. И сложно поверить в то, что она способна на супружескую верность. Карл резал свадебный торт, улыбался во весь рот и старался из всех сил не думать об этом. Теперь у него тоже есть муж, его дорогой Мик, и никакая Ража без спросу больше не залезет в его кровать. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь у него появились достаточно веские основания такого не допускать. Пусть в его жизни начнется не белая, но хотя бы просто светлая полоса.

***

— Дорогой, ну ты и придурок! — Сутан зашелся в хохоте, обнаружив, что комната в отеле, куда они с мужем едва заселились, пропахла знакомым ароматом. — Мне же этот иланг-иланг Манила и так до смерти припоминать будет!

Райан хитро подмигнул и старательно сделал вид, что он тут вообще не причем. Сутану вовсе не обязательно знать сколько раз было пересмотрено то видео, где несчастное растение помянули раз, наверное, сто. Но как же это было смешно! Когда-то давно Райан бы сказал, что Ража совершенно не комический персонаж. Но теперь он был уверен — внешний пафос еще ничего не значит.

А ведь когда-то именно на этот высокомерный взгляд он и клюнул, когда увидел случайный пост на фейсбуке. Прошел по ссылке, прочел текст, со всех сторон осмотрел афишу. И добавился в друзья. Ну так, на всякий случай. Он даже не думал, что на следующий день увидит свою заявку принятой. И уж тем более не подозревал, что тоже получит запрос на дружбу.

Впрочем, эйфория улеглась достаточно быстро. Они работали в одной индустрии и Райан понимал, что скорее всего это лишь профессиональный интерес. Сколько у него самого было таких друзей-коллег? Все старались по мере возможности обрастать интересными контактами, чтобы всегда держать руку на пульсе. Мало ли какие идеи может внезапно подать коллега, он же конкурент? Так что Райан сделал вид, что его изучение вдоль и поперек всех доступных страничек Сутана в соц. сетях — это исключительно продуманная деловая стратегия.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Сутан занимался тем же самым? Растянувшись поперек кровати и уложив ноги прямо на Манилу, он увлеченно тыкал пальцами в телефон, просматривая один пост за другим. Что-то его увлекло в этом забавном бородаче, которого он видел впервые в жизни. 

Манила, конечно, была недовольна. Вообще-то, это был её номер, и она планировала поспать, чтобы на вечернем выступлении быть при полном параде. Но Ражу, как обычно, такие мелочи не волновали. Она приходила, когда ей вздумается, и делала, что хотела. На этот раз она хотела просто валяться, уткнувшись в телефон.

— Слушай, а ты не хочешь свалить к себе и игнорировать меня там? — не выдержав, Манила сбросила с себя чужие ноги, встала и сердито уставилась на Ражу.

— Неа.

Во взгляде Ражи плескалось целое море очаровательного нахальства, и раздраженно пожав плечами Манила скрылась в ванной. Ей нужно было немедленно поговорить с Миком, чтобы испорченный день не сказался на вечере. Не хватало еще из-за Ражи похерить заранее оплаченное мероприятие. Ража осталась наедине с телефоном, кроватью и собственным любопытством.

Сейчас можно было вспомнить, кто первый кому написал, только отмотав назад километровые переписки в фейсбуке. Слова за слово, общие знакомые, общие интересы... Через месяц казалось, что они знают друг о друге практически всё. Что обещало начало отличной крепкой дружбы. И это было уже чертовски здорово.

Они встретились почти случайно. Почти. Потому, что когда Ража планировала гастроли и получила на почту список городов, одно название заставило её ненадолго вернуться в прошлое и пережить эмоции, доступные только в шестнадцать, когда первая любовь кружит голову и заставляет сбиваться дыхание. Она-то думала, что в ее возрасти подобные эмоциональные всплески исключены. И тем не менее, пальцы немного дрожали, когда она набирала «Хэй, привет! Я буду у тебя 20го».

Ответ от Райана пришел только через несколько часов. Он сокрушался, что в этот день его ждет много работы, но обещал, что попробует сделать всё возможное. Мда. В шестнадцать всё было как-то проще. Ража пожала плечами и решила ничего не загадывать наперед.

Когда ты в середине тура, то больше всего хочешь забиться куда-нибудь с тремя бигмаками и большим одеялом. Поэтому, стоя на эскалаторе в своем отеле Ража не особо оглядывалась по сторонам. Что-то зацепилось за широкий манжет рукава, она потянулась его поправить, а когда подняла взгляд, то увидела впереди знакомое лицо. Рядом с лифтом стоял тот самый улыбчивый бородач из фейсбука, который должен был в тот день работать. «Подойти или нет?» — эта мысль не успела даже толком оформиться, а бородач с неизменной улыбкой уже шел навстречу. 

Райан даже не думал, что такие совпадения бывают. Он оказался там чисто случайно, но видимо есть все-таки какая-то карма или какой-то добрый бог, потому что ещё издали он заметил на эскалаторе высокую стройную фигуру. И в очередной раз отметил, что эстетически некоторые выглядят совершенно безупречно. А все эстетически прекрасное он просто обожал.

И вот теперь у них свадебное путешествие. Можно было смотреть друг на друга хоть весь день напролет и травить друг другу байки о бурной клубной молодости, или обсуждать последние тенденции парикмахерского искусства, или знакомых драг-квин, или еще тысячи вещей, о которых им так интересно было друг с другом говорить.

Но витающий по комнате запах иланг-иланга не оставлял сомнений — в первую очередь Райана интересуют отнюдь не разговоры. Какое коварство! Не то, чтобы им были реально нужны афродизиаки, Райан бы даже сказал, что его личный афродизиак сейчас склонился над чемоданом, но это был очевидный намек на долгую-долгую первую брачную ночь. Ну, и фандомная шутка, конечно.

***

Джереми нервно кусал ногти, стоя у окна. Он должен был взять себя в руки, но выдержка отказывала. Еще несколько часов и судьба Америки будет решена, но его гораздо больше волновала собственная жизнь. И в целом аполитичный, Джереми никогда так сильно не переживал о результатах голосования. Потому что они могли изменить всё.

Когда закон был только-только принят, Джереми был доволен, как и любой американский гей. Это было достаточно безликое чувство, поскольку радоваться за других он всегда умел достаточно плохо, а ему пока что было все равно. Он не мог даже представить, что за какой-то год решится на самый важный в его жизни шаг — предложит Майклу руку и сердце.

Просто в какой-то момент пришло осознание, что вот этот человек был с ним в самые сложные моменты его жизни и даже матом его ни разу послал. Хотя, поводы были и не мало. Чего только стоят нервные срывы после четвертого сезона, где ФиФи назначили главным великим злом и на неё выплеснулось невиданное до той поры море ненависти, и после второго сезона «Всех звёзд», где она зафейлила просто всё, что могла. Не смотря на истерики, Майкл почему-то не ушёл.

Этот странный Майкл не просто любил Джереми. Он уважал его работу, ему нравились образы, которые Джереми придумывал для ФиФи. И это было так неожиданно, что поначалу казалось — пройдёт. Что рано или поздно ему надоест быть с тем, кого продолжает ненавидеть интернет даже спустя годы после сезона. Быть с тем, чья самооценка была настолько угроблена доблестным папочкой, что попытки восстановить хоть какую-то уверенность в себе приобрели совершенно чудовищные формы. 

Поначалу Джереми боялся рассказывать о себе. Прошлое у него было не самое невинное. Настолько, что за старые грехи ему пришлось посидеть в тюрьме уже будучи известной ФиФи ОХарой. Но постепенно, шаг за шагом он смог найти в себе силы поверить, что Майкл — это тот, кто всегда будет на его стороне.

И вот внезапно оказалось, что судьбы целой страны и одного человека могут перемениться за одну ночь. Когда объявили победу Трампа, Джереми долго ходил по комнате отеля из стороны в сторону. Как было бы здорово метнуться сейчас домой и поделиться своими страхами. Но на следующий день выступление, которое нельзя отменить, и остается только нервничать и перебирать в голове варианты один страшнее другого.

Трамп мог устроить что угодно. Его политика не предусматривала заботу о лгбт-сообществе, и не было ни малейших гарантий, что совсем недавно принятый закон не падет жертвой его специфического характера. А ведь они с Майклом так и не успели пожениться. Туры, концерты, да просто жизнь, всё время что-то мешало, да и не хотелось заниматься такими важными вещами в спешке. И вот теперь Джереми корил себя за излишнюю медлительность. Кто знает — вдруг уже завтра закон отменят, и будет поздно? С размаху упав на кровать, Джереми достал телефон и набрал номер матери.

Инаугурация прошла и с каждым днём нервозность росла. Документы были поданы и одобрены, дата назначена, но как же сложно было ее дождаться. ФиФи вела себя хуже обычного, но с этим сложно было что-то поделать.

Наконец, день настал. Джереми выглянул в окно и подумал, что еще бы немного и он бы просто свихнулся от ожидания. Но оно наконец-то закончилось. Они не звали никаких гостей, никаких лишних людей. Они даже не стали заказывать супердорогие костюмы и выкладывать помпезные селфи в инстаграм. Они просто расписались, в присутствии самых близких, и скромно отметили событие в ресторане. И, несмотря на любовь ко всему яркому и блестящему, эта скромная церемония показалась Джереми самой прекрасной на свете.

Вечером, уткнувшись в шею своего теперь уже законного мужа, Джереми подумал, что вообще-то Трамп может смело катиться к дьяволу. Люди не позволят ему отобрать у себя едва завоеванное счастье.

***

_Вообще, в церкви Джастин всегда чувствовал себя неуютно. Если он и посещал это заведение, то либо с кем-то, либо в случае какого-то особого мероприятия. Помпезные декорации, искусственные цветы, разодетые гости, всё это навевало на него тоску. Хрена с два бы он тут оказался по собственной воле, и очень странно было думать, что Шерон одобряет весь этот балаган._

_Джастин почти вздрогнул, когда со стороны входа раздались гулкие удары колоколов. Створки старинных резных дверей медленно раскрылись и оказалось, что тёмное дерево и привычная бледность Шерон неплохо смотрятся вместе. Все присутствующие немедленно встали и Джастину показалось, что они задержали дыхание, когда она сделала шаг вперёд. Лёгкий порыв ночного ветра задел чёрный тюль, причудливо вплетённый в сложную прическу, и несколько блёсток упадали на голое острое плечо. Одним движением Шерон стряхнула их прочь и еще раз шагнула между длинных скамей._

_В зале не раздавалось ни звука. В этом было что-то нереальное, но Джастин не хотел думать об этом. Он следил за лицом Шерон — ни одно движение не выдавало ее напряжения или волнения. Разве что слишком плотно сомкнутые губы и нарочито размеренное дыхание. Джастин хмыкнул, очевидно, что только он может заметить подобные мелочи. Интересно, знает ли Шерон ее будущий муж так же хорошо?.. Какая-то старушка дернула Джастина за рукав и полушепотом спросила почему невеста не улыбается. То есть белёсые линзы, метры черного тюля и то, что это мужик, ее не смущают?.. Какая милая бабуля. Интересно, с чьей она стороны? Джастин никак не мог вспомнить, есть ли у Шерон настолько пожилая родственница. Вокруг всё колыхнулось, его колени обмякли и вокруг сгустился туман._

_Джастин встряхнул головой и открыл глаза. По ушам немедленно вдарили тяжелые басы и заводной бит. Всполохи ярких разноцветных огней вызвали немедленное головокружение, хотя, возможно, всему виной был полупустой стакан в руке, от которого исходил приятный заманчивый аромат. Джастин хлебнул из стакана, поправил выбившуюся из пышной прически прядь, привычно орудуя пальцами с длиннющими когтями, и кивнул знакомому бармену. Пёстрая толпа начала скандировать: «ШЕРОН! ШЕРОН!», и это одновременно вызывало любопытство и заставляло ехидно улыбаться. Она сама всегда с сарказмом относилась к таким проявлениям народной любви, но последние годы внесли изрядные коррективы в её убеждения._

_Видимо, все только и ждали появления королевы. Едва она, укутанная в черный поблескивающий латекс, вышла на сцену, как бодрая ведущая запустила в воздух хлопушку с красным конфетти — они падали на черное платье и походили на крупные застывшие капли крови. Это вызвало массу восторга у аудитории и под дружные вопли и аплодисменты Шерон взяла микрофон. Привычно поблагодарив собравшихся за то, что пришли, она рассказала, что когда-нибудь эта дата станет для нее важнее Хэллоуина и как она рада разделить радость происходящего вместе со всеми. Указав в сторону бара, Шерон отметила, как здорово, что в зале столько близких для неё людей, и в ответ Джастин поднял уже наполненный стакан и послал воздушный поцелуй. Она кивнула, и толпа радостно загоготала — людям по-прежнему нравилось, когда они проявляли друг к другу интерес. Да что там, они же до сих пор иногда выступали вместе, поскольку такие шоу продавались на ура._

_Подождав пока страсти немного улягутся, Шерон попросила минуту молчания. Максимально загробным голосом она представила своего избранника, и ведущая, у которой было удивительно знакомое лицо, под нарастающие аплодисменты вывела на сцену какого-то мужчину. Толпа радостно вскричала и взмахнула руками в едином порыве, выплескивая алкоголь из своих стаканов на и без того не особо чистый пол. И Джастин подхватил крик, но закашлялся во внезапно сгустившемся вокруг сизом табачном дыму._

_Почувствовав, что его немного подбросило Джастин открыл глаза и потер ушибленный локоть. Такси уверенно подрулило к хорошо освещенной подъезной дорожке, которую он, кажется, где-то когда-то видел. В окнах небольшого дома приветливо горел свет, и моросящий вокруг мелкий дождь как-то сам собой отошел на второй план. Но Джастин всё же решил накинуть капюшон, чтобы за несколько быстрых шагов добраться до крыльца._

_Ему даже не пришлось ждать — дверь распахнулась после первого же звонка. Очевидно, его тут ждали — сразу же за порогом мать Шерон поприветствовала его так радушно, как будто он был тут самым долгожданным гостем. Ну что ж, несмотря ни на что, они долго были почти семьей, так что Джастин искренне улыбнулся в ответ — он был тоже был рад встрече._

_Из комнаты в глубине выглянул парень по имени Чэд и приветливо взмахнул рукой, приглашая пройти. Не заставляя себя упрашивать, и в то же время ощущая себя немного неловко, Джастин вошел в комнату, где по-видимому уже собрались гости. Их немного — похоже, только самые близкие друзья и семья. Шерон тоже здесь. Она заметила его почти сразу и прервала беседу с кем-то из родни. Впрочем, почему «она»? Шерон сегодня Аарон. В светлом пиджаке, с выбеленными, но аккуратно уложенными волосами. И счастливой улыбкой, которую Джастину доводилось видеть на этом лице не так уж и часто за проведённое вместе время._

_— Как хорошо, что ты здесь. — Аарон подошел совсем близко и положил ему руки на плечи. Джастин на мгновение замер, а потом просто обнял в ответ, чтобы выразить как рад за них с Чэдом. И ведь действительно рад, хотя потребовались усилия (и пара бутылок виски), чтобы это признать._

_Непринужденная атмосфера и неторопливое журчание голосов вокруг звучали успокаивающе и даже убаюкивающе. Джастин опустился в одно из глубоких кресел и с улыбкой смотрел на Чэда, держащего Аарона за руку. Глоток шампанского из узкого бокала оказался неожиданно предательским — маленькие пузырьки ударили в нос, Джастин сморщится, чихнул... и бокал полетел на ковер. Словно в замедленном кино Джастин видел, как он медленно-медленно падает и разбивается в тысячи мелких осколков, которые разлетаются во все стороны и впиваются ему в ноги, почему-то обутые в его собственные домашние тапки._

Джастин вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Затекшие ноги укоризненно заныли, давая понять, что их категорически не устраивает ночь, проведенная в кресле. Сейчас Джастин был с ними абсолютно согласен, поскольку при попытке повернуться поясница тоже заныла и мгновением позже к ней присоединилась шея. Джастин застонал и с трудом поднялся на ноги.

С полу на него укоризненно блеснула отколотым боком пустая пепельница. И как это он умудрился ее сбросить? Хорошо, что хоть пустая была. И дешевая. Хотя, вообще он сейчас мало курит. Джастин потянулся и за его спиной часы радостно пробили полночь. Повезло, что сегодня он не работает. Кутаясь в халат, Джастин подошел к окну и выглянул. На улице было безветренно и неожиданно снежно. Почти сказочно, если бы он верил в сказки. Впрочем, иногда Джастину казалось, что всё действительно не так уж и плохо — корона Олл страз 2 грела душу, выступления были расписаны на месяцы вперёд, и люди вокруг женились на право и на лево, и даже до него иногда долетали частички их счастья. 

Джастин подумал немного и понял, что вряд ли уже уснет. Нашарив в шкафу подходящую одежду, он быстро переоделся и остановился в прихожей у зеркала, чтобы поплотнее намотать шарф. Взгляд сам собой зацепил распечатанный конверт, пришпиленный на стену так, чтобы не забыть. Красивая надпись на нем гласила «Аарон и Чэд приглашают на свадьбу». Спонсор недавних сновидений был очевиден. Джастин хмыкнул и вернулся к отражению.

Из зеркала на него сердито посмотрела Аляска, и ему показалось, что она отчитывает его за слабость и неготовность расстаться с прошлым. Но он знал, что некоторые вещи невозможно забыть, они въедаются в душу намертво и остаются с тобой до самого конца. Впрочем, со временем понимаешь, что жить это не мешает. Джастин схватил ключи и вышел на улицу. Ему всегда хорошо думалось на ходу, а ведь нужно было придумать, в чем пойти на свадьбу. Аляска непременно должна произвести там фурор.


End file.
